RöttSvart
by ReaperDuckling
Summary: Allt han ser är rött och svart


**Rött****Svart**

_~So you think you can tell heaven from hell? Blue skies from pain?~_

_~Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?~_

_~A smile from a veil?~_

Neliel Tu Oderschvank vet ingenting om sorg; ingenting om nätter fyllda av kristall och blod, inget om bokbål eller om människor (_**juden) **_packade i tågvagnar som boskap redo för slakt.

Hon vet däremot lite om nazisterna, hon vet lite om Hitler, och hon har i bakhuvudet ett minne av när hon och hennes bästa vänner, de två bröderna Dondochakka och Pesche, bara för någon månad sedan råkade springa mitt in i en av deras valkampanjer.

Hon minns skriken, orden _**(ein Volk, von einem Land, eine Nation)**_, hon minns rädslan och hur skinande gult judestjärnorna på hennes båda vänners jackor plötsligt verkade lysa; men mest av allt minns hon Pesches kvävda viskning av: "Det är ganska så mäktigt ändå… trots att det är så fel, så farligt… så är det mäktigt. Tysklands folk har blivit ett igen." och de enorma flaggorna; flaggorna i rött och svart som bredde ut sig över himlen, tyst vajande i vinden.

_Det är ganska __**mäktigt **__ändå… _

**Två ****år**** senare **

Han står utanför en liten, fallfärdig stuga i utkanten av byn.

Den grå fasaden är nästan helt täckt av murgröna, det finns tydliga hål i taket och den röda färgen på ytterdörren har nästan helt flagnat bort.

Han ser över stugan en gång till, kritiskt granskande varje urskiljbar centimeter av den med sitt enda öga; innan han ser den gömda, nästan fullständigt övertäckta med ogräs och brännässlor, jordkällaren, och ler.

Kanske var det här stället värt att titta närmare på i alla fall?

Nnoitra Jiruga, den före detta, nu krigsskade-lediga, soldaten i den tyska armén stoppar nonchalant händerna i uniformens bakfickor, vänder sig om tillbaka till ytterdörren och går med långa, självsäkra steg fram till den – han har en jude gömmare att arrestera.

När han kommit fram tar han ett ordentligt grepp om dörrhandtaget, sliter upp dörren med ett högt gnisslande ljud, går in i rummet och hinner precis se silhuetten av en stekpanna komma farande mot hans ansikte innan allting blir svart.

_~And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?~_

Neliel tittar halvt nyfiket, halvt livrädd på den avsvimmade soldaten fastbunden vid en köksstol i hennes "hobby rum".

Han är ingen vacker syn med halva sitt långa, spetsiga ansikte täckt av blodiga bandage och den andra halvan täckt av det stekpanne-formade blåmärke hon själv märkt honom med; sitt långa, flottiga svarta hår som faller nerför hans axlar och hans rygg och sin på gränsen till groteskt stora, smala mun.

Hela han är lång; över två meter, och trots att han är smal som en sticka (vilket bara får honom att se ännu underligare ut) var det inte en lätt uppgift för Neliel att släpa honom igenom den lilla stugan och upp på stolen.

Hon tar en närmare titt på uniformen han bär och rynkar oroligt på pannan.

Så som uniformen ser ut (inga hedersutnämnelser eller medaljer) så ser han inte ut att vara något mer än en vanlig fotsoldat (kanonmat) så hon förväntar sig inte att några stora polis-eller militärsökningar kommer äga rum för att hitta honom (i det här kriget försvinner människor hela tiden, och en sjukskriven soldat, oförmögen att hjälpa sitt land… vem skulle bry sig om att leta?)… men bara det faktum att han är där; bara det faktum att hans blick hade sökt och sedan dröjt sig kvar vid jordkällaren, om bara för några sekunder; det betydde att någon annan visste; att någon tipsat honom om henne, tipsat honom om de båda judarna hon höll gömda i källaren.

_Och förutom det har hon ännu ett problem… _

Hon ser hur han börjar röra på sig i sömnen och stelnar till innan hon biter sig själv löst i tungan för att samla sig och ogillande tittar ner på honom.

Ett mörkt grått, snett öga öppnas för att möta hennes egna, hasselbruna; och hon hoppar till lite, förvånad över hur skinande skarpt ögat lyser trots att han varit medvetslös i över två timmar.

… _vad ska hon göra med honom? _

"Du…" Viskar han, och den rena avskyn som hörs i hans röst är nästan nog för att hon ska förlora fattningen helt. "… du kommer att få ångra det här."

Och med de orden väller plötsligt en våg av avsky och äckel upp inom Neliel; en våg så kraftig att hon får gräva naglarna i armen och tänderna i underläppen för att inte skrika rakt ut.

_**Hon hatar honom. Hon hatar det fula, nazistiska jävla svinet som VÅGAT ta sig in i hennes hem för att försöka förstöra allt hon arbetat med under de senaste två åren! För att försöka ta hennes vänner ifrån henne! **_

De röd-svarta flaggorna fladdrar vilt i utkanterna av hennes synfält.

Men trots den inre striden som pågår inom henne så tvingar hon sina drag att förbli passiva, kalla, nedlåtande, då hon ser ner på sin fånge.

"Tror du att du kan skrämma mig?" Säger hon, och ler nästan då hon ser en ny våg av hat välla upp inom hans ögon åt hennes överlägsna ton. "Det är du som är min fånge här; inte tvärtom. Det är du som lämnats åt min nåd; inte tvärtom." Hon hukar sig ner så att de är öga mot ögon, och lutar sig sedan in så nära att deras nästippar nuddar varandra. Hon känner hans andedräkt slå mot hennes läppar och ler lite då hon viskar, varje ord drypande av hat; "sanningen är den, _**nazist, **_att jag skulle kunna döda dig här och nu och förutom att jag skulle behöva tvätta blodet av mina händer skulle jag få gå helt ostraffad. Ingen skulle höra dig skrika, ingen skulle någonsin bry sig om att leta efter dig. Någonsin."

Hon lutar sig nöjt tillbaka, ett subtilt leende lekande i hennes mungipor som genast dör då hon ser det enorma, tandiga flinet som brett ut sig över hans ansikte under tiden hon pratat.

"Du har fel…" hör hon honom viska, och hon blinkar förvånat mot honom."…Tesla kommer att hitta dig. Och när han gör det, så kommer han att döda dig, slyna."

_~Hot ashes for trees?~_

Nnoitra kränger sig obekvämt fram och tillbaka på stolen, meningslöst kämpande med att försöka få upp de tjocka repen som binder fast hans händer till stolsryggen och befria sig själv.

Slynan som bundit fast honom är inte där, efter deras lilla "konversation" dagen innan försvann hon ut ur det lilla, underliga rummet (seriöst, vem har ett rum fyllt av hyllor med glasskulpturer över hela väggarna? FULA glasskulpturer, dessutom!) och inte kommit tillbaka.

Dag hade blivit till natt och natt till dag igen, och han grimaserar plågsamt då det känns som om magen knyter knutar och äter sig själv innifrån var femte minut av ren hunger.

Han är trött också efter att ha kämpat hela natten med repen; utmattad både fysiskt och psykiskt.

Det är därför som, när han ser dörren till rummet öppnas, han inte orkar reagera med mer än ett: "Hej, slyna."

Kvinnan som kommer in rynkar ogillande sin söta lilla panna och Nnoitra ger henne sitt mest skrämmande, bredaste leende till svar.

"Kan du sluta kalla mig det, snälla?" Frågar hon irriterat, och Nnoitra rycker till lite då han ser brickan med frukost som hon håller i händerna.

Det vattnas i munnen och magen bokstavligen skriker då han omedvetet lutar sig framåt och viskar: "Till mig?"

"Bara om du beter dig." Hon går fram till honom och sätter sig på huk, precis som hon gjort dagen innan; bara det att den här gången så sätter hon en bricka i hans knä, och när hon lutar sig fram mot hans ansikte så är det för att föra en sked med havregrynsgröt till hans mun, inte för att hota honom.

Nnoitra hatar havregrynsgröt, och han hatar kvinnan som matar den till honom; men han bryr sig inte om att tänka på det då han girigt slurpar i sig den beiga sörjan, sked efter sked efter sked och i ständig tystnad tills hela skålen är slut.

Efter det räcker han ut sin långa tunga och slickar resterna som hamnat runt mun och i mungiporna rena, samtidigt som kvinnan tar brickan och ställer sig upp för att titta ner på honom.

"Du åt upp."

Han tittar upp på henne med ett ansiktsuttryck som verkligen skriker åt henne vilken idiot han tycker att hon är.

"Jag var hungrig, slyna."

"Sluta kalla mig det."

"Nej, slyna."

"Jag har ett namn."

"Jag bryr mig inte, slyna."

"Jag heter Neliel."

"Är du döv, slyna? Jag sa att jag inte brydde mig, slyna."

Hon stirrar argt på honom, och han ler självgott åt sig själv då han ser hur en illröd rodnad sakta stiger över hennes kinder och ner över hennes hals.

"Du vet att jag kan ha förgiftat den där gröten, va?"

Nnoitra suckar irriterat och tittar bort samtidigt som omedvetet drar tungan över läpparna ännu en gång.

"Det skulle du inte göra."

"Hur kan du veta det? Du känner inte mig."

"Om du velat döda mig hade du gjort det igår, efter att du knockat mig medvetslös med hjälp av den där jävla stekpanne-jäveln du har, inte sant…?"

Han vänder sig tillbaka mot henne, och leendet bryter ut igen då han ser hennes frustrerade ansiktsuttryck.

"Nej, jag tror inte att du vill ha mig död… faktiskt, så tror inte jag att du vet riktigt vad det är du vill ha av mig, eller vad du ska göra med mig…" han ler lite bredare innan han vänder bort sitt ansikte från henne igen. "men det spelar ingen roll. När Tesla väl hittat dig är du så gott som död ändå, och tro mig, det kommer inte att ta lång tid."

Tystnad lägger sig över rummet en lång stund efter det, och Nnoitra finner sig själv studerande ett dammoln som kretsar framför det solupplysta fönstret bredvid honom samtidigt som han väntar på att Neliel ska lämna rummet.

"Hur förlorade du ditt öga?"

Han hoppar förvånat till lite och vänder ansiktet tillbaka till henne, varningssignaler skjutande igenom hela kroppen då han ser hennes nyfikna ansiktsuttryck.

"Varför vill du veta…?" Undrar han misstänksamt, och hon rycker nonchalant på axlarna.

"Kriget." säger han långsamt, och hon ger honom en blick som tydligt säger "duuh!". Han spottar irriterat i marken och fräser ut: "en granat sprängdes några meter ifrån mig, Tesla kastade sig fram och räddade mig från den värsta smällen, men jag fick granatsplitter i ögat. VARFÖR vill du veta?!"

Hon lägger undrande huvudet på sned och ler sedan retsamt.

"Vem är den här Tesla egentligen? Din älskare?"

"V-V-V-VA?! Nej… Nej, nej, nej, nej, NEJ han är INTE min älskare varför…?! Varför BRYR du dig ens?!"

"Så vem är han då? Ni verkar vara vääääääldigt nära varandra." Ler hon, och han blottar irriterat tänderna, som ett djur, innan han vänder blicken bort från henne och argt stirrar ner i marken.

"Du skulle inte förstå."

"Pröva mig."

"Det är ingen idé, du skulle inte förstå, slyna."

"Du kan inte provocera mig till att ge upp, så sluta försöka."

Det blev tyst i vad som verkade vara en evighet efter det.

Ur ögonvrån kan Nnoitra se hur Neliel betraktar honom, nyfikenhet fortfarande skinande igenom de hasselbruna ögonen, och han suckar irriterat innan han vänder sig mot henne och frågar: "Vad jobbade du med innan kriget?"

"Va?" Tydligen förväntade hon sig inte DEN frågan… kanske han kan chocka henne till att hålla käften?

"Bara svara."

"Jag… jag var bibliotikarie… men det är inte viktigt! Du ska fortfa-…!"

"Du kommer aldrig förstå relationen mellan mig och Tesla…!" avbryter Nnoitra henne irriterat, och hon tystnar genast. "…därför att när du sprang omkring med dina små vänner och lekte kurragömma mellan bokhyllor och pensionärer, lekte jag och Tesla kurragömma med stridsvagnar, eld och fallande bomber; ett enda felsteg och vi skulle ha dött, men det struntade vi i då det var viktigare för oss att hålla ihop än att faktiskt överleva. Hans liv betyder tusen gånger mer för mig än mitt eget; precis som mitt betyder tusen gånger mer för honom än hans." Han känner en liten stöt av ömhet och stolthet vid nämnandet av sin bästa vän och ler brett åt Neliels chockade min innan han lutar sig fram så att hans ansikte är så nära hennes han bara kan komma. "Fly, slyna. Fly om du vill leva. För när han hittar dig, så dödar han dig. _**Han kommer att döda dig.**_"

Hon slår till honom, hårt, och han flämtar till då smärtan från slaget tiodubblas då den blandas med smärtan från blåmärket som redan täckte hans ansikte.

Hela huvudet snurrar och bultar, men när han vänder sig om för att skrika på henne avbryts han plötsligt av hur hon virar en trasa runt hans huvud och pressar in tyget i hans stora mun.

Ursinnigt skrikande av tyget kvävda svordomar och förbannelser, rodnar han då han ser det mjuka leende som sprider sig över hennes ansikte.

"Så…" ler hon, och han blinkar förvånat mot henne. "…ni ÄR älskare, ändå.

Högljutt skrattande lämnar hon rummet och honom; som skriker igenom sin trasa och desperat försöker komma loss med händerna som båda två kliar av längtan efter att få strypa henne.

_~Hot air for a cool breeze?~_

**En ****Vecka ****Senare**

Neliel sitter på hobby rummets golv med ryggen mot väggen och läser en bok.

Hon känner Nnoitras blick på hennes form, men ignorerar den skickligt då hon vänder ännu ett blad och fortsätter läsa.

"Varför tar du alltid av mig munkaveln när du kommer in hit?" Frågar han plötsligt, och Neliel vänder sig chockat mot honom.

Det är inte ofta han ställer frågor.

Blåmärket över hans ansikte har försvunnit, hon har bytt bandaget i hans ansikte till ett rent (hålet där hans öga borde ha suttit hade skrämt henne, men bara lite) och han hade nästan sett stilig ut nu om det inte vore för fettet som dröp i hans hår.

"Därför…" hon vänder sig tillbaka till boken och fortsätter läsa. "…att jag inte tycker om att se människor förtryckta på det sättet. Alla borde ha rätt att tala; oavsett hur fel de har… _oavsett om de är nazister eller…" _

"Ursäkta vad var det där?"

"Jag sa…" Hon vänder irriterat blicken upp mot honom igen. "…att alla har rätt att tala, även om de är naiva, korkade, blodtörstiga, giriga, skitstövlar till nazister!"

Han rynkar argt på pannan.

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva berätta för dig att jag inte är någon jävla nazist?!"

"Åååååh, så börjar det igen…" hon vänder sig tillbaka mot boken i ett desperat försök att tränga ut hans högljudda babbel.

"Jag bryr mig inte ett skit om den fiende jag skjuter är neger eller jude eller arie eller ENS ETT JÄVLA BARN för FAAN! Order är ORDER och så länge det gynnar MIG i slutändan så…!"

"Snälla kan du hålla KÄFTEN!" Hon slänger argt boken åt sidan och ställer sig upp för att titta ner på honom, och han morrar lågt ur halsen. "Du är ett sånt ODJUR, vet du det?! Med dina patetiska bortförklaringar och dina…!"

"Bortförklaringar? BORTFÖRKLARINGAR?! Hur FAAN kan du kalla det där en BORTFÖRKLARING din…!"

"Våga bara kalla mig, slyna! Våååååga bara kalla mig slyna och jag kommer att…!"

"Göra vaddå, slyna?! Göra VADDÅ, din JÄVLA, UPPBLÅSTA, SNOBBIGA, lilla PRINSESSA till SLYNA!"

De stirrar på varandra, högljutt flämtande efter luft efter (den nu dagliga) tävlingen om högst lungkapacitet, och Neliel blänger tyst på honom då han vänder bort ansiktet från hennes åsyn (en ovana hon kommit att lära sig är extremt irriterande), men det allvarliga, dystra ansikte han vänder tillbaka mot henne efteråt är ändå nog för att ilskan ska bytas mot förvirring.

"Nnoitra…?"

"Tro det eller ej, Neliel…" viskar han, och sättet han säger det på får henne att blinka. "…men jag följer mina order, och det är allt. Jag har inget emot judar… faan… hela det här jävla kriget är byggt på order, det vet du väll?" Han vänder sig mot henne, och hon ryser lätt åt åsynen av den intensiva blicken i hans enda öga. "…när det är över, när hela det här jävla, gudsförgätna skitkriget är över och folk frågar oss hur vi kunde göra det; hur vi kunde hata, förtrycka, mörda, slakta så som vi gjort… så kommer vi att säga order. Vi fick en order, och vi följde den. Det är allt." Han skrattar dovt. "Ironiskt nog är den enda gången jag tänkt göra något för militären utan order då jag kom hit… tänkte att jag kunde få en fin belöning, något att leva på ett tag för två judar och en jude gömmare om jag gick själv – så därför berättade jag inte för någon vart jag skulle, och se vart det tog mig!"

Hans mun breder ut sig i ett leende igen, och Neliel tar ett försiktigt steg bakåt av åsynen.

Han har aldrig lyckats skrämma henne förut; men just nu är hon rädd, och hon är inte själv säker på varför.

"Du kommer dö, det vet du, va?" Det finns ingen sorg i hans röst. Men inte heller finns det någon glädje.

Hon tittar länge på honom innan hon svarar:

"Du hävdar det."

"Det gör jag, och jag har rätt. För även om du inte dör för Teslas hand så dör du i kriget. Du dör i sjukdom du dör i svält. Du dör i fattigdom, du dör torkande dig själv i arslet med pengasedlar… du dör av ålder. Eller av sorg." Han vänder sig uttryckslöst mot henne, och hon sväljer hårt. "Du kommer att dö. Jag kommer att dö. Alla dör vi." Han tittar bort igen. "Och det är slutet."

Tystnaden lägger sig tung över de båda igen, och Neliel betraktar undrande Nnoitra; nazisten, soldaten, fången (vännen?) innan ett leende bryter ut över hennes ansikte och hon går och sätter sig på knä framför honom, vilar sina armar i hans knä och lutar sig upp mot honom.

Hon känner hur han hoppar till och en rodnad har spridit sig över hans kinder då han vänder sig tillbaka mot henne.

"Nej…" viskar hon, och hans öga vidgas lite. "…döden är inte slutet. Döden är ett virrvarr av känslor och minnen, av ljud och av färger. Döden är allt du någonsin upplevt; och allt du aldrig kommer få vara med om. Döden är liv. Det är allt."

Så reser hon sig upp och går ut ur rummet.

_~Cold comfort for change?~_

Nnoitra ryser.

_Hennes _händer är i hans hår, hans nacke, början på hans rygg, och han ryser.

Han har inte varit så här nära en kvinna på många, många år och, helt ärligt, så gör känslan av hennes andedräkt i hans nacke, hennes kroppsvärme mot hans rygg och de få gånger hon råkar stöta sina mjuka bröst mot hans nakna hud, honom galen.

Det kliar i hans bundna händer efter att få _röra _henne, men inte som det gjort andra gånger då han bara velat sträcka sig ut och strypa henne, utan istället längtar han efter att få smeka henne, efter att få känna hennes hud mot hans fingertoppar. Han vill kupa hennes kinder med sina händer; vill kyssa henne. Vill kyssa hennes mjuka, rundade läppar med sina hårda, smala; vill omsluta henne, smaka henne, _äga _henne…

Det skrämmer honom.

Det skrämmer honom väldigt, väldigt mycket.

"Nnoitra! Sitt still!" Hon slår honom lätt över axeln, och han rycker till där han sitter.

"Aj!"

"Sluta klaga, så hårt slog jag inte." Hon slår honom igen.

"AJ!"

"Den HÄR gången däremot…" hon skrockar nöjt, och han muttrar ut en svordom.

Okej, skit i att "smeka" henne, nu vill han bara strypa henne igen.

Hon skrattar lätt och ett gäng fjärilar flyger upp och dansar runt varandra i Nnoitras mage då han känner hur hon masserar in tvål och vatten mot hans hårbotten.

Han lutar huvudet tillbaka och slappnar av mot hennes beröring.

Det rycker i händerna.

"Faan också…"

_~And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?~_

Hon tittar sorgsett på Nnoitra, som vrider sig fram och tillbaka och mumlar upprört i sömnen.

Huvudet är kastat bakåt, det långa, glänsande håret faller som ett svart vattenfall nerför stolsryggen och tårarna som tränger sig fram mellan hans hårt ihopklämda ögonlock glittrar i solljuset då de rinner nerför hans kindben.

Hon funderar på att gå, på att lämna honom ensam med sina mardrömar (det känns fel att se honom så här; när han är så öppen, så svag), men, precis som de senaste tre dagarna då hon råkat komma in i rummet då han sover vägrar hennes muskler att samarbeta och hon betraktar honom istället i tystnad då han feberaktigt mumlar namn efter namn efter namn igenom sina tunna läppar.

Hon hör ett Grimmjow yttras, ett Ulquiorra och ett Starrk, flera Szayel och vad som känns som många tusen Tesla; gång på gång på gång.

Han drar in ett skakigt andetag, och Neliels hjärta slår ett smärtsamt hårt slag i hennes bröstkorg då hon hör sitt eget namn yttras; svagt och darrande och med en desperat ton i hans röst hon aldrig förr hört honom använda.

Efter det slutar namnen komma, och ersätts istället av högljudda, halvt kvävda snyftningar som får hela hans kropp att skaka och hennes hjärta att skrika åt henne att _**göra **_någonting; vad som helst så länge det får honom att sluta gråta, så länge det får lite av den smärta hon ser så tydligt avtecknad i hans brutna form att försvinna!

Hon tar ett tveksamt steg framåt, och sedan ännu ett, och innan hon vet ordet av sitter hon på knä framför honom, armarna slängda runt hans spinkiga kropp och ansiktet begravt i hans bröstkorg.

Han andas korta, stötaktiga andetag och när hon hör hur hårt hans hjärta slår pressar hon sig närmare honom.

"Neliel…" han är vaken, och han gråter fortfarande. Rösten är skakig och svag, precis som allt annat med honom just då, och Neliel tvingar sig själv att inte börja snyfta med honom.  
Hon låter sina händer vandra upp över hans rygg, upp igenom hans mjuka hår, över hans nacke och tillslut till hans kinder där hon ömt torkar bort tårarna som fortsätter falla med sina tummar.

Neliel tittar upp på hans chockade, rodnande och våta av tårar ansikte och ler sorgsett mot honom.

"Det är okej…" lovar hon, och rodnaden på hans kinder blir djupare. "det kommer att bli..."

"Vad FAAN vet du om det din JÄVLA SLYNA?! Bort från mig! BORT FRÅN MIG!"

Hon drar sig chockat bort från honom, kinderna brinnande av skam och ånger då hon ser förvirringen i hans stint stirrande öga och hur illröda hans fortfarande våta kinder blivit.

"Jag ville bara…!"

"Hur VÅGAR du röra mig?! Hur VÅGAR du tycka synd om mig din jävla lilla självgoda PRINSESSA?! Jag har aldrig bett om ditt medlidande! Aldrig!"

Han slänger sig våldsamt fram i stolen, spottet yr och, om det inte vore för tårarna som fortfarande rinner nerför hans kinder, skulle Neliel ha blivit arg.

Om det inte vore för tårarna.

Nu känner hon sig bara tom.

"Nnoitra…"

"Håll TYST! Håll TYST HÅLL TYST HÅLL TYST HÅLL TYST för EN GÅNGS SKULL i ditt LIV kan du hålla TYST?! Allt du någonsin GÖR är att prata, Neliel! Allt du någonsin gör, du… du vet INGENTING om mig, okej?! Du vet INGENTING så sluta bete dig som om du vet ALLT och, och du…?!"

"Nnoitra."

"Du… du…?!"

"Det är okej."

Och i nästa sekund är han i hennes armar igen.

Han mumlar ut protester, så hon hyschjar honom långsamt.

Han gråter, så hon torkar ömt bort tårarna.

Han darrar, så hon trycker honom närmare sig.

"Neliel…"

Hon ler, och han skrattar hest genom snyftningarna.

"Nnoitra"

"Sa inte jag åt dig att hålla tyst…?"

"När ska du lära dig att jag inte lyssnar på order från nazister?"

"När ska du lära dig att jag inte är nazist?"

"Nnoitra du ÄR nazist…!"

"Neej, det är jag inte! Asså, seriöst Neliel när ska du fatta att det finns en skillnad mellan…?!"

Ett högljutt, ihåligt tjut avbryter honom mitt i meningen och Neliel känner sig som om hela hennes kropp plötsligt frusit till is där hon sitter.

Det upprepas, igen och igen och igen, varje tjut en ny ljudvåg av fruktan som drar sig över hennes kropp och får den att skaka.

"Bomblarmet… Neliel du måste knyta loss mig! Neliel!"

Hon tittar tomt upp på honom, oförmögen att ta in den plötsliga vändningen av situationen.

"Dondochakka… Pesche… De sitter gömda i källaren och jag måste hjälpa dem… den är för grund, för grund för att användas som bombskydd och de behöver hjälp och jag måste…!"

"Neliel! Neliel, titta på mig!" Vädjar han, och hennes ögon fylls långsamt med tårar. "Judarna är säkrare än någon av oss är! Det du måste göra är att binda loss mig från stolen så att vi två kan ta oss till ett bombskydd och…!"

Och så faller världen ner över dem.

En kraftfull våg av ljud, eld, träflisor och glas stiger upp från höger då bomben faller bara några meter från stugan och får väggen bredvid dem att krossas.

Neliel kastas med hjälp av tryckvågen upp mot motsatta vägg, glasskulpturerna som står placerade längs rummet faller ner i ett virrvarr av kristall och plötsligt är Nnoitra över henne; han trycker upp henne så hårt han kan mot väggen samtidigt som han använder sin egen kropp som sköld mot det fallande glaset.

Hans nu fria händer stryker ömt över hennes ansikte, över hennes panna, hennes ögonlock, hennes kinder och hennes läppar och hon gråter då hon känner blodet som rinner nerför hans rygg.

De står så en lång stund, även efter det att allt är över.

"det är okej…" viskar han tillslut. "det är okej."

_~We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year~_

Han kysser henne.

Han kysser henne, gång på gång på gång; över panna, över ögonlock, över kinder och läppar; och hon gråter mjukt då hon stirrar på de båda små korsen framför henne; de hastigt gjorda korsen av björkkvistar och små, vita, nästan överblommade hundkex.

Det blev ingen begravning för Dondochakka och Pesche; bomben skötte det åt dem då jordkällaren rasade ihop över de båda judarna och lämnade inget annat än träflisor och jord kvar där de en gång levt, rört sig, andats.

Neliel snyftar till, och Nnoitra vaggar henne ömt i sin famn samtidigt som hans läppar söker sig över hennes mjuka kind, till öronsnibben.

Han kysser den lätt innan han andas: "Det är inte ditt fel… inte ditt fel…"

Hon darrar till och faller framåt, längre in i hans famn, innan hennes självkontroll brister och tårarna hon fäller faller till ljudet av desperata, halvkvävda skrik.

"Det är okej… det är okej…"

Hon begraver ansiktet mot hans tröja och skriker igen, högre den här gången, och Nnoitra trycker henne försiktigt närmare sig.

Hans rygg och fötter är fortfarande fulla av glasskärvor, glasskärvor som verkar gräva sig in djupare i hans skinn för varje andetag han tar, och han känner sig lätt svimfärdig av smärta då han begraver sitt ansikte i hennes långa, blonda hår och viskar ord efter ord av sött nonsens i hennes öra; om alla ställen han ska ta henne till, alla saker de ska få se, livet de kommer ha tillsammans.

Han kysser hennes hjässa, och hon tittar långsamt upp på honom.

Nnoitra känner hennes andedräkt slå mot hans läppar och tror plötsligt att han drömmer, det kan inte vara sant; för ett så vackert, underbart tillfälle kan inte, _**får inte, **_vara så fel, så grymt, så fruktansvärt.

Men så pressar hon sina läppar mot hans, och alla tankar, all smärta, hela världen, verkar försvinna då han med en rysning rör sina läppar mot hennes.

Ett par darrande händer höjs för att ömt kupa hans ansikte och han pressar sig själv närmare henne då de tillsammans faller ner till marken i varandras armar.

De söker tröst i varandra, desperat, våldsamt och ändå försiktigt, kärleksfullt och ömt; och tillsammas glömmer de världen och sorgen och röda och svarta flaggor som fladdrar i vinden då de båda äntligen blir ett.

_~Running over the same old Ground - what have you found? __The same old fears~_

Han drar lätt fingertopparna över hennes nakna ryggrad och ler nästan, bara nästan, då han känner henne rysa.

"Var du oskuld innan jag tog dig?" Frågar han henne ömt, och lyckas faktiskt le då han ser hur en ursinnig rodnad sprider sig över hennes mjuka kinder och ner över hennes slanka hals.

Hon vänder sig om mot honom, och leendet dör genast då han ser att hennes ögon fortfarande är röda av tårarna som inte verkat ha slutat falla ens för en sekund sedan hennes vänner dött.

Han torkar ömt bort de blöta spåren från hennes kinder och viskar: "Strunt samma. Du behöver inte svara."

Neliel tittar länge på honom, hasselbruna, stora ögon mot snett, smutsigt grått; innan hon begraver sitt ansikte mot hans bröstkorg och frågar, rösten dämpad mot hans skinn: "gör det fortfarande ont?"

Nnoitra skakar lätt på huvudet, trots att rörelsen får en våg av smärta att stiga upp inom hans nu bandagerade, förhoppningsvis helt glasfria, rygg, och fortsätter sitt arbete med att måla osynliga mönster med fingertopparna över hennes ryggtavla.

De ligger på golvet tillsammans under en smutsig, maläten filt i det enda oskadda rummet stugan har kvar att erbjuda, det är tre dagar sedan bomben föll och Nnoitra har ännu inte lämnat henne; trots att tanken ständigt funnits i hans bakhuvud, trots att hon bett honom otaliga gånger.

"Du då?"

Hon förstår vad han menar, egentligen borde han inte behöva fråga; tårarna som rinner nerför hennes kinder är bevis nog för hennes smärta, men det känns ändå som om han borde säga något, vad som helst, och det där var det enda vettiga han kunde tänka sig att yttra.

Han känner hur hon nickar mot hans bröstkorg och drar naglarna lätt över hennes rygg.

"Men… jag tror att tårarna tagit slut nu." Hon skrattar hest och han begraver ansiktet i hennes mjuka hår och ler.

"Jag…"

Så öppnas plötsligt dörren till rummet, och innan Nnoitra hunnit göra mer än att höja ansiktet hörs ett vrål av pistoleld ljuda genom luften och varmt, kletigt blod smetar plötsligt hans kinder.

Våldsamt darrande av chock och rädsla vänder han ansiktet mot utgången och känner hur tårar stiger i hans öga.

I dörröppningen står Tesla, en klumpig liten handpistol i handen (den enda hand han har kvar efter att ha räddat Nnoitra från den där granaten de stött på för någon månad sen (det känns som om det var längre sen. Känns som en livstid)) och ett underligt ansiktsuttryck av värme över hans ansikte då han ler och viskar Nnoitras namn.

I Nnoitras armar ligger Neliel, livlös och med blod strömmande ur kulhålet i hennes rygg. Han märker inte ens att hans händer fortfarande rör sig målande över den, eller att hans mönster nu plötsligt får färg då blodet smetar sig över hans fingrar.

"Tesla…"

Röda cirklar över en stelnande, blek ryggtavla.

"Jag har letat efter dig."  
Tesla ler, Neliel är död, och Nnoitra klarar inte av att göra något mer än att pressa henne närmare sig, gråta och måla klumpiga små blodrosor med fingrarna.

"Din jävla idiot..." Gråter han, även om han inte är säker på om han säger det till Tesla, Neliel eller till sig själv. "Din jävla idiot!"

Allt han ser är rött och svart.

_~How I Wish; How I Wish You Were Here~_

…jag äger inte Pink Floyds mästerverk "Wish You Were Here", Tite Kubo's geniala karaktärer eller ens andra världskriget för den delen.


End file.
